Because of Kai
by rararabstain
Summary: Karena kecerobohan Luhan -dan kesengajaan Kai-, malam itu menjadi malam yang 'liar' bagi Sehun dan Luhan. EXO FF, HunHan couple, WARNING : SMUT, NC-21, YAOI, Don't Like Don't Read, Typo(s) RCL? Review Juseyo '-')9 HUNHAN SHIPPER PUT YOUR HANDS UP!


**Because Kai ?**

**Author : CieLChy**

**Genre : romance**

**Rated : M**

**Age : NC -21**

**Warning : Real Person, OOC, Typo, AU**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kai, D.O ****HunHan + KaiDo**

**Author Note : Ini bukan FF punya Ra, cuma numpang publish, don't copas.  
**

**CieLChy's present**

**Copas not allowed :D**

**Be carefull with Typo**

**And **

**Happy reading **

"ish, dasar Kai sialan" gumam Luhan mengumpat.

Kenapa Luhan mengumpat ?

# Flashback

Mereka berempat, (Kai ternyata membawa D.O) ada disebuah ruangan di Bar, D.O sudah terlihat sangat mabuk, mungkin karena Kai terlalu banyak memberinya alcohol.

"Sehun, kau tau tidak ?" tanya Kai mulai meracau

"pabbo, tentu saja tidak" sinis Sehun

"Hunna, tidak boleh begitu pada Kai" balas Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Sehun

"kkk~, dengarkan itu Hunna~" goda Kai menoel dagu Sehun

"ck.. jauhkan tangan nistamu Kai" balas Sehun sengit sambil menjauhkan tangan nista Kai

"kejam sekali, kau mau tahu tidak ?" kata Kai dengan nada bicara yang membuat Sehun penasaran

"apaan sih, dari tadi juga" balas Sehun sengit sambil men-deathglare Kai

"Luhan hyung minum gelas Wine yang isinya obat perangsang" bisik Kai

"apa ? kenapa bisa ? kau bodoh !" bisik Sehun sambil menjitak kepala Kai, dan melirik Luhan yang meminum wine

"sakit bodoh ! reaksinya sebentar lagi~ aku mau pergi ke hotel saja" kata Kai mulai memapah D.O keluar ruangan

"kenapa pergi Kai ?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya setelah meneguk winenya

"dia mau memperkosa D.O" jawab Sehun kesal

"memang~, dadah ya HunHan~ semoga malam ini menjadi malam yang liar bagi kalian~" kata Kai sambil menggendong D.O keluar ruangan itu

"Sehun~" bisik Luhan sambil meniup telinga Sehun

'pasti sudah bereaksi deh' batin sehun

"ne ?" tanya Sehun sambil memegang wajah Luhan

"pa-nas" jawab Luhan sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya innocent

"lalu apa hyung ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengecup mata Luhan

"ingin~mmmhh~" Luhan mendesah tertahan

Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut, Luhan membalasnya dengan melakukan French kiss, mereka berdua saling melumat, menghisap saliva, menjilat,dan membelit lidah (?)

"mmh~" lenguh Luhan saat Sehun mencubit nipple nya dari luar

Luhan menghentikan ciuman panas mereka.

"Sehun~ aku mau ini masuk kedalam lubangku" bisik Luhan seduktif sambil membelai junior Sehun yang masih tertutup celana.

"kau mau dimana kita melakukannya ?" tanya Sehun sambil membuat kissmark di leher Luhan

"aaahh~ disini " desah Luhan

"karena kau yang ingin, jadi kau yang memuaskan dirimu sendiri" perintah Sehun dengan smirk dibibirnya

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Luhan langsung menyerang Sehun dengan ciuman panas, dan tangan Luhan mulai meremas junior Sehun yang masih tertutup. Namun, pada saat Sehun ingin membuka baju Luhan, ada seorang pelayan yang masuk.

"ups, maaf, saya salah ruangan" kata pelayan wanita itu terburu-buru dengan pipi yang merona hebat.

Bagaimana tidak ?, saat dia masuk kedalam ruangan HunHan, posisi mereka bisa dibilang sangat menggairahkan.

Sehun yang setengah berbaring sedang mencubiti nipple Luhan dari dalam (tangan Sehun masuk kedalam kaos Luhan) dengan satu tangan, tangan satunya lagi sudah masuk kedalam celana Luhan untuk meremas junior Luhan yang basah karena precum, sedangkan Luhan berbaring diatas Sehun dengan ditumpu satu tangan, dan tangan satunya meremas junior Sehun dari luar, mereka melakukannya sambil berciuman dengan ganas.

"mmmh~ kau yakin ingin melakukannya disini ?, kau mau ada yang lihat saat lubangmu menghisap juniorku" kata Sehun ber-dirty talk

"kita kemana ? ke hotel ? aku tak tahan lagi~" rengek Luhan semakin horny karena dirty talk Sehun

"ditoilet saja" bisik Sehun seduktif

"baiklah~" balas Luhan sambil mencium bibir Sehun

# ditoilet

Sehun duduk diatas closet dan Luhan dipangkuannya, mereka saling mencumbu satu sama lain, dan tak terasa mereka telah full naked didalam bilik tersebut.

"aaahh.. Sehun.. ride me" Luhan mendesah seduktif

"no baby, kau yang ingin kan ?" tanya Sehun sambil memelintir nipple Luhan

"aaaaahhh~" Luhan mendesah hebat

Sehun melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang, mata nya tertutup, bibirnya yang menggoda itu sedang digigitnya sekarang, jangan lupa lelehan saliva yang mengalir dari bibirnya, badan yang penuh kissmark, nipple yang menegang, dan yang terakhir junior imut yang mengeluarkan precum dari tadi.

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja Sehun ingin menerjang habis-habisan Luhan, tapi Sehun tahu, Luhan sedang dalam pengaruh obat perangsang.

'fufufu, jarang-jarang Luhan akan menjadi uke yang agresif' pikir Sehun

"hisap punyaku hyung" perintah Sehun

Luhan yang dari tadi membuat kissmark di leher Sehun pun terun menuju junior Sehun (posisi uke on top yang Luhan gunakan (?)), dan langsung memasukkan junior yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu kedalam mulutnya.

"aaahhh~" desah Sehun

'hangat, lembab dan basah'pikir Sehun saat Luhan menjilati juniornya

-selama ini Luhan menolak memberi Sehun blowjob—alasannya itu memalukan-

"Hun~" Luhan naik lagi kepangkuan Sehun dan mulai melumat bibir Sehun lagi

"hmm ?" tanya Sehun tetap berciuman

Luhan mulai menaikkan badannya dan mengarahkan junior Sehun kedalam holenya. Perlahan junior Sehun masuk kedalam hole Luhan

"nghhh~" desah keduanya

"bergerak hyung" perintah Sehun

Luhan mulai bergerak perlahan, awalnya Luhan meringis kesakitan namun tak lama Luhan memekik kerena junior Sehun menumbuk prostatnya secara akurat.

Dan tanpa disuruh pun gerakan Luhan menjadi lebih cepat, memasukkan dalam-dalam junior Sehun kedalam holenya secara kasar.

"aaaahhh~ Hunnn~ aaahhh~" desah Luhan sangat keras

Karena Sehun hanya bereaksi memejamkan matanya (karena keenakan) Luhan pun memelintir nipplenya dengan tangan kiri dan mengocok kasar juniornya dengan tangan kanan.

"Hunn~ buka matamu aahh~" desah Luhan tetap pada kegiatannya

Saat Sehun membuka matanya, dia terbelalak betapa hebatnya seorang Xi Luhan saat terangsang. Memelintir nipple sendiri, mengocok junior sendiri, dan tetap menaik-turunkan tubuhnya –bahkan semakin cepat-

"Luhan hyuungg~" desah Sehun sambil menjilat leher Luhan yang terekspos bebas

"aaahhh~ Hunn~" desah Luhan

Karena tak ingin Luhannya kelelahan, Sehun membantu menaik-turunkan tubuh Luhan dengan memegang pinggang Luhan, dan itu membuat gerakan Luhan semakin cepat hingga ..

"aahhh~ Hunn, so close" Luhan memekik

"me too aahh~" desah Luhan

Junior Sehun bertambah besar hingga Luhan susah bergerak, namun Sehun tetap memegang pinggan Luhan agar tetap bergerak cepat

" Sehuuuunn~" Luhan berteriak

Dan keluarlah cairan Luhan yang mengenai perut, dada dan sebagian wajah Sehun

Sehun yang belum keluar pun menyentakkan juniornya semakin dalam, dua kali sentakkan kemudian cairan Sehun membasahi hole Luhan, bahkan sampai meleleh keluar.

"hhh~" desah keduanya

Luhan menjilat perut, dada dan wajah Sehun untuk membersihkan cairannya, setelah selesai menjilat mereka berdua saling berciuman lagi, saling membagi cairan Luhan.

Sehun mulai memelintir nipple Luhan, yang membuat Luhan bergerak kegelian.

"ngghh~ hyung ayo lakukan lagi" pinta Sehun sambil menghisap nipple Luhan yang menegang

"lelah Sehun aaahh~" desah Luhan

Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Luhan, yang membuat Luhan mendesah lega, karena mengira permainan mereka sudah selesai.

"berdiri hyung" perinta Sehun

Luhan pun berdiri dan ingin memakai pakaiannya kembali, namun baru saja dia mengambil dalamannya, Sehun menggigit lehernya dari belakang.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai baju eoh ?" tanya sehun sambil meniup-niup telinga Luhan, yang membuat Luhan mendesah lagi

"Lelah Hun~" desah Luhan

"aku belum, sekarang menungging dan rapatkan kakimu" perintah Sehun

Luhan pun melakukan apa yang diperintah Sehun, dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun melesakkan juniornya sepenuhnya ke dalam hole Luhan

"Sehuuunn~ sakittt~" teriak Luhan sambil meneteskan airmatanya

"ssstt.." bisik Sehun mulai mengocok junior Luhan

Sehun me-in out-kan juniornya secara brutal dan cepat, membuat Luhan mendesah antara sakit dan nikmat. Sakit karena lubangnya begitu kasar digesek Sehun, nikmat karena junior Sehun selalu mengenai titik prostatnya.

Sehun merasa juniornya sangat dijepit sekarang, apalagi Luhan merapatkan kakinya. Membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang tak ada duanya.

"mmmhh~ sempit aahh~" desah Sehun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keenakkan

"aahh~ deeper, wanna cum aahhh~" desah Luhan

Sehun pun makin mempercepat dan meperdalam gerakkannya, hingga dia merasa hole Luhan mengetat. Dan Sehun merasa ingin cum saat ini juga.

" aaahhh~ cuumm~" desah keduanya saat mengeluarkan cairan mereka

Luhan merasa cairan Sehun sangat banyak namun sedetik kemudian dia merasakan geli diholenya, ternya Sehun menjilati sperma yang keluar dan menyedot dari hole Luhan.

"aahh~ huun~" desah Luhan

Sehun hanya diam dan tetap menyedot hole Luhan, bahkan menusukkan lidahnya, yang membuat Luhan kegelian. Tak lama Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan menyalurkan cairan yang terkumpul dalam mulutnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri –menjilat- mereka berdua keluar dari toilet dengan pikiran 'tadi ada yang mengintip tidak ya'

Sehun memapah Luhan (seme yang baik) karena Luhan kesulitan berjalan. Saat mereka keluar dari bar Luhan bertanya

"Sehun ?" panggil Luhan

"ne ? mau lagi ?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum pervert

"ini saja masih sakit" jawab Luhan sambil mempout-kan bibirnya

"lalu apa hmm ?" tanya Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan

"itu.. tadi yang dimasukkan Kai kedalam minuman D.O apa yah ? aku meminumnya tiba-tiba menjadi panas" kata Luhan polos

Sehun terbelalak, ternyata 'Luhannya' sengaja meminumnya tanpa tahu apa isinnya.

"itu .. errr.. itu .." gugup Sehun

'sial .. kenapa aku gugup sih' batinnya

"itu apa ?" tanya Luhan innocent

"eemm.. itu obat xxx hyung" bisik Sehun

"oohh .. eh ? apa !" teriak Luhan

"sstt.. jangan nyaring-nyaring hyung" bisik Sehun malu

"ish .." Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan ganas

"hyung ayo kita kehotel sekarang" ajak Sehun (ngapain minta ijin kalo Luhannya digendong -.-a)

"ngapain?" tanya Luhan innocent

"aku penasaran" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum errr mesum

"penasaran apa?" tanya Luhan lagi

"penasaran ingin mencoba gaya apalagi untuk memasukimu" bisik Sehun seduktif

"andwe !" bantah Luhan sambil menggerakkan badannya

"kalau tidak mau kau akan kuikat dikamarku dan kujejali dengan sex toys sampai kau menangis" ancam sehun sambil tersenyum setan

"hhh~ baiklah" wajah Luhan seketika keruh, karena dia tau Sehun tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Luhan yang pintar" kata Sehun menyentil ujung hidung Luhan

Dan malam –atausubuh- mereka akan bermain beronde-ronde (atau lebih tepatnya Sehun yang bermain)

#flashback off

Paginya Luhan melihat dirinya sangat berantakan, wajah kusut, bibir membengkak, rambut kusut, lengket, bau sperma dan yang terpenting susah berjalan.

Luhan melihat Sehun masih tertidur dengan wajah damai, padahal Luhan yakin wajah Sehun sangat mesum apabila mereka ada diranjang.

"ish, dasar Kai sialan" gumam Luhan mengumpat.

Kalau bukan karena Kai yang memasukkan obat kedalam minuman D.O, pasti dia tidak akan penasaran.

(harusnya Luhan yang salah, kenapa penasaran)

"ngghh~" gumam Sehun

"sudah bangun ?" tanya Luhan

"ayo mandi hyung~" ajak Sehun langsung menuju Luhan yang berkaca (padahal badan mereka masih naked)

"mandi ? ayo" kata Luhan tanpa curiga

"sekalian melanjutkan ronde kita tadi malam" bisik Sehun

"andwee !" teriak Luhan

Namun Sehun sudah menggendong Luhan ke kamar mandi, dan hanya terdengar suara desahan dan erangan didalamnya sekarang, entah kapan mereka akan keluar kamar mandi.

**END**


End file.
